


Aspiro

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Gift, Magic, Oneshot, Tdp secret gift exchange, Wordcount: Over 1.000, during season 1, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum practices his magic.Made for my-chemical-kogane on tumblr for the dragon prince secret exchange





	Aspiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerunagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerunagi/gifts).



“Aspiro!”

 

Callum smiled, happiness and excitement spreading through his entire body as he held the primal stone tightly, made the rune, and let the spell work, a powerful gust of wind being created out of nowhere, making the prince’s hair flow in the wind for a split second. The magic flew threw his very core, and as it faded, the smile on his face didn’t, far from it, it actually grew.

 

Handling magic gave the prince a strange feeling, but it somehow felt right, and he wouldn’t change it for a thing. Being better at sword fighting?

 

No.

 

He preferred the predictable yet overwhelming magic over the unpredictable and confusing clinging of swords. Magic felt more like himself, he couldn’t really explain it, but it did. Like he found a purpose, and he knew he would never let go of it now when he had finally found it.

 

He took a deep breath, and concentrated, every little bit of him thinking about making the wind blow, before once again signing the rune and shouting the name of the spell.

 

“Aspiro!”

 

The power once again flew through his veins, the young mage being absorbed by the power, his hair stood up and flew in every direction as the strong burst of wind once again appeared.

 

It was a feeling Callum never got enough of, and probably never would.

 

Wielding magic just felt… right.

 

He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how, but he knew that he would never change a thing even if he could.

 

Every second he felt the wind blow, he felt alive in a completely new sense, like he just found a hidden part of himself. He felt.., strong and… happy. Yes, using magic made him happier than he every thought it could.

 

And so, the wind disappeared, and Callum just looked at the deep blue primal stone for a few seconds, admiring the loving storm inside of it, before he carefully put it back in his bag beside his sketchbook, and then closed his bag carefully.

 

And so, he sat down on the wet, green grass, head pointed upwards as he looked at the clear blue sky, and the fluffy white clouds. It was so relaxing, the sky, along with the natural sounds of the forest.

 

He didn’t know how long he spent there, just relaxing, before a face blocked his view. A face with a lilac hue, and purple marks under the also lilac eyes. The ears were long and pointy, and her face was framed with her silk white hair, and on her head, were the horns, colored in a dark purple. It was Rayla.

 

“Callum, me and Ezran are back, we have a lot of berries and nuts that we can eat for dinner. How was magic practice?”

 

Callum sat up, blinked, and looked around. Yes, Rayla stood in front of him, holding a small sack of what must be the food, and a few feet back, was Ezran, carefully holding the egg in his arms like he always did.

 

He spoke up.

 

“Hi Callum!”

 

The older prince smiled at seeing his brother, and his travel companion.

 

“Hey Ez, hey Rayla. Yeah, magic practice was great. I feel this power coming through all of me, I feel so powerful. It’s new, yet somehow feels like second nature to me, I don’t know how or why, but using magic, it makes me feel happy.”

 

The elf of the group let out a small giggle, before she quickly patted Callum on the back.

 

“That’s magic for you, the feeling is amazing. You’re gonna love Xadia, where the magic is in the very air, in the very earth, in every living being. It’s one thing hearing about it, but experiencing it? Especially for the first time, it’s a thing you’re going to remember for life, trust me.”

 

Callum was hypnotized by Rayla’s words that she used to describe the place they were heading too. And he saw how Ezran stared at Rayla with wide eyes, and a half open mouth, clearly as transfixed by the description as Callum was. He couldn’t really blame Ezran, magic was something so unique, and different from what they were used to, even as princes.

 

So, he smiled.

 

“It sounds wonderful, just using a primal stone fills me with this indescribable energy, I can’t even imagine feeling it everywhere around me, at all time.”

 

Rayla chuckled.

 

“No one days until they do it themselves. But trust me, it’s amazing even for an elf. You’re a very talented mage Callum, especially for only having used magic for such a short time. I can’t even image all the things you’ll be able to do once in Xadia. Trust me, you’re gonna do great.”

 

That comment took Callum off guard, he didn’t expect Rayla, an actual magic being, praise his (what he thought was) mediocre skills in magic, but hearing it. It was strange.

 

If Rayla believed he would do great things, that he had a strong connection with magic, what exactly would he be capable of doing in Xadia? The way Rayla phrased it, made him even more curious than before. The possibilities were endless, imagine how much he would be able to improve, and how much faster than hers in Katolis. He could maybe get a real teacher when peace finally was restored between humans and elves.

 

One day he might even be a famous mage, known for his great skills. Just thinking about it, yes, that was the future Callum wanted. A peaceful future as a mage, instead of a prince having to fight in a meaningless war. He wanted happiness, not fear and sorrow. Fighting was not him, it had never been, and this made him realize it.

 

And hearing Rayla’s words like that, maybe if they were lucky, that would actually end up becoming his future.

 

“You really think I’m good with magic?”

 

The elf nodded, still smiling.

 

“I know. Trust me, you’re gonna go far one day. But first, we have to believer this egg to Xadia, and end this war once and for all.”

 

“Of course, all of us, together.”


End file.
